


Still Perfect for Me

by IMimism (imimism)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, getting back together; sick Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimism/pseuds/IMimism
Summary: Changkyun cannot tell the truth to Kihyun





	Still Perfect for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another one-shot Changki. Something that crossed my mind on the way home from church yesterday. I don't even know if it's good but if you find it nice, THANK YOU. <3 
> 
> Unedited and english isn't my first language so bear with grammar mistakes.
> 
> Happy reading and stream Cool Love!

Changkyun wakes up in the middle of the night. _Night_ he presumes because it is pitch black and he can still see the faint glimmer of light coming out of his neighbor’s balcony. _Still good,_ he thought. He has never talked to his neighbour heck he hasn’t met him but given the chance he will say his thanks. Because his neighbour’s light is like a torch of hope for Changkyun. Even in reality there is none but at least, it reminds him that he can still be a functioning being for one more day. His life is like an hourglass except when the last speck drops at the bottom, he cannot turn it upside down.

He sighs and closes his eyes more **,** trying to catch more sleep. Suddenly his phone alarm rings. As the alarm blares inside his bedroom Changkyun silently sobs. Because he knows his time is up, the sand has reached the bottom.

Changkyun’s phone alarms at nine in the morning.

\-------

”Are you gonna be okay?” Minhyuk asks, worry obviously apparent in his voice.

“Of course, Min-hyung”.

“You know Kyun, we can just call Ki and tell him-“

“No” he replies with a stern voice. The hand that is carefully combing his hair stops. Changkyun bites his lips, and reaches out for his friend’s hand. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude it’s just that today is important, you know?”

“I know”Minhyuk’s voice softens. “It has been two years since he left for the States, hasn’t it?”

Changkyun smiles widely, the thought of seeing Kihyun brings warmth to his chest. “And I promised him that once he returns if he still feels the same way I feel , we’ll get back together. Although, there is a chance he has forgotten me..”

Minhyuk snorts and pinches the bridge of his friend’s nose. “Are you kidding me? He is still fucking whipped for you! You’re like his ultimate love you know”.

The younger laughs as he squeezes Minhyuk’s arm. “C’mon hyung! Hurry so I won’t miss the bus”.

“How about I give you a ride? So I know you’re safe?”

He shakes his head as a response. “I’ve been practicing hyung. I know how to get there, trust me please?”

“Fine. Speed dial 1, don’t forget. Okay?”

\-----------------

Changkyun sits down in one of the benches at the open park. Five-minute walk from his apartment to bus stop, 20-minute ride in the bus (he got off at the third stop) and 15-minute walk from bus stop to his destination. He’s quite early to their meet up but knowing Kihyun, he should be here by now.

Suddenly, Changkyun catches a whiff of familiar orchid perfume and old memories come back, He opens his arms, not bothering to turn around or even utter a single word because he knows, he anticipates, the next thing to happen. He’s enveloped in a hug, squeezing his whole body. It should hurt but it doesn’t because he misses this: the warmth, the smell, the exhilarating feeling with the person he treasures the most.

“Kihyun” he calls sweetly, gently rubbing his _friend’s_ back. He can feel his shirt getting wet so he pulls back, cups Kihyun’s face and wipes the tears running down on his face. “Welcome back”.

“Yes Changkyun, I’m home”. 

They hold hands as they walk to the nearby café. Kihyun notices Changkyun walks weirdly so he pulls the younger, signalling him to hasten the pace. “C’mon Kyun! You’re walking like a turtle hurry!”

Changkyun chuckles as he lets the older drag him around but not without tightening his hold to the elder’s wrist. If Kihyun notice it he doesn’t bother to ask. He has more important things to focus on and that is being with Changkyun.

The café that they are in holds so many memories. This was where Changkyun accidentally spilled his coffee on Kihyun’s paper on a busy exam week. The lack of sleep made them both grumpy so when Kihyun snapped at him, Changkyun did too. They weren’t on good terms at the beginning but when their circle of friends collided, it gave them chances to see each other more, and get to know each other further. Until one day, Changkyun confessed his feelings to the older and to his surprise, it was reciprocated.

They were boyfriends for two years until a job opportunity to Kihyun forced them to break up. The decision was mutual though, because Changkyun wasn’t selfish and he would love to see Kihyun achieve his dreams as a renowned pȃtissier. He never wanted to be in between Kihyun’s dreams so he let him go. The night before Kihyun had to leave, they made love both of them showering each other with reassuring kisses of second chance and unbreakable love. Kihyun made promises that once his contract ended, he would come back to Changkyun. Even if he found another man to love, Kihyun would take him back. Changkyun just laughed him off. _“There’s no perfect one for me except Yoo Kihyun”._

Changkyun hears Kihyun snapping his fingers in front of him, trying to catch his attention. “Why are you grinning? Are you daydreaming? You look like an idiot you know”.

The younger leans forward and reaches for the other’s chin. He playfully pinches it. “Yeah, an idiot in love”. 

Kihyun snorts and teases him “Who are you in love with, mister?”

“You, Kihyun”.

The older groans, hitting Changkyun’s leg under the table. “Me too, Mr. Im. I still do”.

“So what do you want to order Kyun? Want to go together to the counter and choose?”

“It’s okay, you choose for me”.

Kihyun stands up and goes directly to the cashier to place his order. When he comes back, he notices Changkyun fidgeting. “Hey, what’s wrong?” The younger tries to cover his shock and instead gives Kihyun a small smile. “Nothing, I just feel warm”.

“I see. You want us to switch seats to a more ventilated area?”

“No need to”

“Okay… if you say so” Kihyun resigns. He pushes the drinks in front of Changkyun. “Get the drink you desire”.

“uhm… I…” He hesitates “alright!” He takes the left cold drink and sips. The fruit tea tastes good but he hasn’t tried this before. The taste is kinda close to- “Strawberry?” He asks.

For a second, Kihyun doesn’t speak. “Of course!”

“I knew it!” He smiles ear to ear as he savors the drink, missing the worried look plastered on Kihyun’s face.

Right after they eat at the café, Kihyun drags Changkyun to the nearby department store to pick some clothes. He keeps on asking the younger for his opinion on the clothes that look better.

“Kihyunnie, everything looks good on you. Even if you wear tattered clothes you’re still handsome”.

“Fine”. Kihyun pulls two shirts in front of Changkyun. “I like both of these but which color should I pick, this one” he raised his left arm “or this one?” He raises his left arm.

“Hmm” he mumbles. Changkyun points at the right “I like that color more”.

“Alright” Kihyun whispers. “Let’s go to the cashier to pay”.

They just walk together, Kihyun holding Changkyun’s hand tighter than before. “So shall we take the bus?”

“Nope, let’s hail a cab. I’m going home with you”.

“Kihyun, are you sure? We can watch movies at home if you want”.

“No, I just want to cuddle you and maybe even more…”

“Hold on Mr. Yoo. I might get wrong ideas” Changkyun teases. He senses something was off to Kihyun after they left the store so he joked to break the ice.

“Pervert”KIhyun chuckles.

The younger is about to speak more when the older tugs his hand. “The cab is here”.

The ride going home is rather silent. Kihyun sleeps on Changkyun’s arms. _He must be exhausted_ he thinks. He kisses the top of Kihyun’s head and holds him tighter in his arms. But Kihyun is awake, deep in thoughts as he stares outside the window.

The moment Changkyun closes the door, Kihyun hugs him from behind, his sobs resonating inside the room.

“I’m sorry, baby, I’m so sorry”.

“If it’s about the two years you weren’t here, I told you I understood that”.

Changkyun feels Kihyun tightening his hold and burying his face deeper at his back. “You don’t need to hide it anymore. I know already”.

He freezes because he knows exactly what he means. _Of course Kihyun does. He’s the only one who thinks he can fool Kihyun. What the heck was he thinking?_

“H-how did you know?”. He’s trying to hold back the tears.

“The juice… it was Kiwi. And the clothes… are both yellow”.

“I really look stupid, don’t I?” Tears now streaming on his face “I have been practicing for this but guess my plan didn’t work. I’m still busted”.

“So you knew all along.” Kihyun loosened his hold and walked across Changkyun. “Since when?”He asks.

“Since two years ago”.

The older gasps at the unexpected response. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“And what? What are you going to do if you found out?” Unable to control his emotions, he raises his voice a little higher at the older.

“Then I wouldn’t fucking leave!”

“Exactly! That’s the reason why I didn’t tell you. I don’t want to hinder you and your dreams because that’s the last thing I’d ever want to do! Because… I love you…”

Kihyun turns his head away, not willing to look at Changkyun. “But I love you too so much I wouldn’t regret doing that for you. I could have spent more time with you. Until you get tired of seeing my face, until you have memorized every nook and cranny of my body”. 

Changkyun steps forward, reaching out to touch Kihyun. The older walks forward until their foreheads touch. “Do you hate me? Do you not want me anymore? Even if I’m far from the Changkyun you’ve met before?”

Kihyun leans forward lips close to Changkyun. “You’re the same Changkyun I have liked before. I still love you and want you”.

They close the distance and tasted each other’s lips. Kihyun bites Changkyun’s lips . He moans, and the older takes the chance to slide his tongue inside his lover’s mouth. Tender kisses turns to aggressive, hungry kiss, with Changkyun sliding his hand down to Kihyun’s ass to give it a squeeze. The younger drags him towards his bedroom. They both fall down but Kihyun managed to pin Changkyun under him. He takes the younger’s hand, slips it under his shirt, and guides him in touching his chest.

“I’m all yours, Changkyun”.

As the night passes by, more clothes are stripped off, screams of pleasure resounds the room, as both make up for the two years they haven’t been together.

Kihyun wakes up as the smell of pancake wafts out from the apartment. Realizing Changkyun isn’t around, he quickly puts on a shirt and walks to the kitchen area.

There, Changkyun is cooking pancakes in the kitchen. It alarms Kihyun and quickly takes the spatula from his lover.

“Please, it’s dangerous I don’t want you getting burned”.

“Kihyun, it’s fine. I’ve been practicing cooking for the past year and I know my kitchen well”,

Kihyun huffs and returns the spatula, letting Changkyun finish but he makes sure he stands beside him to assist him. To his surprise, Changkyun does great; not a single pancake burnt and zero casualty reported.

After they set the food on the table, Changkyun talks.

“During the first year I found out, I would be blind, I sought help from various doctors. No matter where I go, they said the same thing – it’s incurable because it’s something hereditary. I… I almost lost my will to live…”

Kihyun holds his hand and squeezes it. “We can talk about it in another day”.

“Changkyun shakes his hand. “No, it’s fine”.

The younger breathes heavily and intertwines his hand with Kihyun’s. “I almost gave up but the thought of you kept me going. If eventually I lose my eyesight, I don’t want you to look at me with pitiful eyes. Here at home I wore blindfold. I learned to play the piano through listening to the keys. I’ve counted the steps from here to bus stop, to the nearest grocery store. I worked hard because even if I lost my ability to see, I want you to see me as less of a burden. It was chaotic at first but our friends helped me a lot”.

“Baby, I’m so proud of you. Thank you for not giving up”. Kihyun cups his cheeks and kisses him softly.

“Kihyun, I know it will be hard to be with a blind person like me. Will you… Are you.. Do you still love me?”

“Changkyun, I love you and I promise to spend the rest of my life with you. And don’t ever think you are a burden to me because you will never be. Let’s help each other out, okay?”

“Yes, we will. Thank you Kihyun, I love you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this girlie can't write smut lmao
> 
> Let's interact on twitter: @IM_imism


End file.
